Cancer is a leading cause of deaths worldwide, with annual cases expected to increase from 14 million in 2012 to 22 million during the next two decades (WHO). Diagnostic procedures for liver cancer, in some cases, begin only after a patient is already present with symptoms, leading to costly, invasive, and sometimes time-consuming procedures. In addition, inaccessible areas sometimes prevent an accurate diagnosis. Further, high cancer morbidities and mortalities are associated with late diagnosis.